


Inevitable

by ladielazarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladielazarus/pseuds/ladielazarus
Summary: With Seamus’s particular talents, it really couldn’t be stopped.





	

Realistically, it was only a matter of time, Dean supposed. They’d been living in the flat for three years, and they’d avoided it thus far. 

 

So, all in all, he was completely unsurprised as he stood in the kitchen, staring around at the ruins of what used to be the curtains, backsplash, and the greater portion of one wall. 

 

“So... let me make sure that I understand this,” he began, toeing the melted slag that had once been a skillet with one cautious foot, still clothed in a trainer. “The bacon fomented some sort of insurrection?”

 

“I think that’s the only obvious explanation,” Seamus nodded, wrapping an arm around Dean’s waist and leaning his head on his shoulder. “I like the part where you aren’t angry.”

 

Dean laughed. He couldn’t help it. 

 

“Shay, I like the part where neither of us are dead or burned to a crisp and where it took you three years to light the kitchen on fire. Honestly, I’m impressed.” He pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Besides, we can fix it. It’s going to take some complicated cleaning and repair spells. Like... we might have to floo... I don’t even know who, but it’s fixable. You’re okay, right?”

 

Seamus nodded, holding up one arm. “I burned my arm.”

 

It was very bright red and a blistering slightly. Dean pulled away to fish his wand out of his pocket, and he healed it for him. By now, burn healing was second nature, really. In a few moments the skin was just barely pink.

 

“Better?”

 

Seamus nodded again and wrapped that arm around Dean’s waist as well. “Thank you.”

 

“Obviously.”

 

They stood there a few more minutes, before Seamus spoke again. 

 

“Um. So, I’m still hungry...”


End file.
